Back again
by TheBeginingsEnd
Summary: A number of the old Organization 13 members are back and using the Old Mansion as a home base,they're no longer Nobodies but not Somebodies either and a new member is added to the mix OCxAxel


Well,this story is...kinda simalar to my other story Blue moon,it's not Asa or her family though,I just liked the idea of a regrouped Org.13 ,without Xemnas * Cough * Mansex* Cough *, Saix * Cough * Puppy * Cough * Xigbar* Cough * Figbar* Cough * and Vexen * Cough * Pedoflie* Cough * Don't even mention that yellow ant wana be ninja to me.(No offense to anyone who likes them though)

**(I do not own K.H)**

A group of five men sat at a long table,the room had a comforting feeling ,warm shades of brown and gold decorated it,the air the men gave off though,brang a business like atmosphere to the the last of them sat down, a older boy began to speak,his voice was calm and calculated,giving him a leadership quality,he also had steely eyes and dark purple-silver hair in the style of the 'Emo bang ',he was probably in his early 20s.

"It seems we're going to receive a new resident " He was cut off by a couple a whispers and some of the others shifting in their seats,intrigued by the news.

The boy continued "We received this information from Master Yen Sid"

Everyone stopped this time,why would he help them? Not long ago they were enemies,you don't switch sides that fast unless something was up.

A blonde man with piercings ,probably in his 30s or 40s spoke up "It's a trap of some sort,I'd wager"

Another boy a lot younger than the blonde spoke up he was in his mid to early 20s,brown-blonde hair that was some sort of cross breed between a Mullet and a Mohawk "Yeah,Lexaus is right,besides I've never even heard of this guy?,Master Yin Sed or whatever..."He trailed off

The first boy glared around the room bringing everything to a halt,he spoke again "It's true we don't know anything about this Master Yen Sid,But-"

" I've met him " a voice said," Sort of ,Sora has "

Everyone in the room turned to a young boy leaning against the wall,spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked around was a girl standing next to him as well,she shrank back as the attention turned toward them,the girl had light blonde hair that was shoulder length and blue eyes,unlike anyone in the room she wore white,a sun dress the bottom stopped a little above her boy shot the other 15 year old a apologetic look

"Roxas,you've seen him?"Questioned the boy with the Mullet/Mohawk,who was leaning forward in his chair

Roxas nodded "He's real Demyx "

Demyx leaned back again,the boy with the steely eyes began questioning Roxas "Should we trust him ?"

Roxas looked down in thought, the room was silent "I don't think Master Yen Sid would sneak attack us,but I woundn't say there isn't a chance of some type of alternative motivation either,Zexion."

Zexion nodded" The letter said that the new Nobody would appear in Central Station,sometime around 2 in the morning,he says the King and company have left this to us seeing that this is our area of expertise"

Everyone in the room was stunned in one way or another,the King? and the others,were trusting them? Former enemies. A low chuckle sounded from a young man,he had red spiked hair and green eyes,his demeanor was a mix of confidence and cockiness .

"The only reason we're handling the baby is because 1) They don't want to get their hands dirty with a Nobody and 2)We have ins,and they have spies "He finished by pointing to Roxas and the girl next to him ,who was frowning.

Roxas shrugged,what Axel had said was true,technically he and Naminé could be relaying every thing they see to Sora and Kairi,Kairi being Naminé's Original the other hand the two Nobodies also got information from their Originals,the four were all friends,the others in the regrouped,but now less hostile Organization 13,still didn't trust them and they had good reasons not too.

Luxord and Demyx had failed at fighting Sora and died. Lexaus,the last man in the room,had died fighting Riku,Sora's best had died helping Sora,he was more friendly towards him,but he didn't trust the others still. Zexion had been killed indirectly by Axel threw the Riku Replica ,a puppet made by Vexen a old member who Axel had killed as well on was the organization's Assassin and Roxas's teacher. Naminé and Roxas never faded like the rest had,they just went back to Kairi and Sora.

"Never the less," Zexion said "the new Nobody needs to be found before anything happens to it,or someone else" He poses "Do you agree,Lexaus? You are the leading Senior.

Lexaus was a regular height not extremely tall but still taller than Zexion,he had a stern look about him,square jaw,well built,blue eyed and auburn hair combed back,but still managing to look messy. Lexaus just nodded once in agreement,he wasn't one to talk.

"Considering the reality of a ambush,I believe a group would be the best way the retrieve the newest addition"Stated Zexion,he began thinking of the group possibilities.

_"The king or an acquaintance could be there to insure the new born's safety,it would be wise and idiotic to send someone they knew well,if it was someone they knew,like Roxas, they would expect him to help their side in a fight,but a negotiator would be helpful as well,Axel would be a good second ,it won't be Naminé or Demyx, we can't depend on them in a fight and Lexaus should stay here to keep command as the leader,so then the last two members must be Luxord and I"_

Zexion speaks quietly to Lexaus about the Disizion for a moment the announces the newly formed team " Tonight Axel,Luxord,and I will go retrieve the new member"

The two other members groaned,he had woken up the entire mansion at 5 in the morning when he'd received the note,and now Zexion expected them to stay up at least for at least another 23 hours,they were going to go back to bed,well Axel at least had that plan,ands sleep the rest of the day in preparation.

"I need someone to clean out a extra room,any volunteers?"Zexion asked looking around,soon Naminé and Roxas had raised their hands,like small school children,a couple of the older members chuckled.

"Which extra room though? Are we cleaning one in the Girl's wing or the Boy's?"Roxas questioned

Zexion frowned slightly,it was problematic that they never knew when a member arrived whether it would be a male or female untill they where physically seen "I don't know,you will have to clean one in each wing"

The two blondes nodded and went on their way after the meeting was dismissed,Luxord,Axel,and Demyx all crawled back to their rooms for much needed beauty sleep.


End file.
